Yukimura Sanada
|-|Anime= |-|Game= Summary Sanada Yukimura is Takeda Shingen's bull-headed, hot-blooded, and terrifically loyal vassal who is set to become the next Tiger of Kai. While he is inexperienced and lacking in subtlety, statescraft, and in some cases common sense, he more than makes up for it with his sheer fighting fighting spirit and fearsome spear technique. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 5-A Name: Sanada Yukimura Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Matchless Spear, Ruler of the Heavens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Expert Spearman, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Large Country level (Date Masamune's equal.) | Large Planet level (Equal to Masamune) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Sub Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (As his closest ally in combat, he should be able to react to Sasuke's attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stopped Mōri Motonari's moving fortress) Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Country level (Takes hits from Masamune, can shake off full-power punches by Shingen which would normally kill anyone else according to Sasuke) | Large Planet level (Can tank hits from Masamune) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, at least hundreds of meters with fire blasts Standard Equipment: His two famed cross spears Intelligence: Yukimura is infamous for his bull-headed nature and inexperience as a commander, usually leaving the thinking to his compatriot, Sarutobi Sasuke, and his lord, Takeda Shingen. As a result, aside from managing the general welfare of his troops, he is most frequently found charging headfirst into enemy lines. However, he is equally famous for his mastery of his cross spears, tearing enemy cohorts asunder with rapid flurries of attacks that leave few openings to exploit, defeating foes even more powerful than himself when collaborating with other similarly powerful warlords like Date Masamune. In addition, he became considerably more thoughtful after taking charge of his lord's forces when Shingen fell ill, forming an alliance with Ishida Mitsunari in order to stand on equal ground with the Masamune-Ieyasu alliance. Weaknesses: Yukiimura is hotheaded and somewhat easy to provoke. He is is dearly attached to his lord and will become distraught should the latter fall. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Battle Aura: Yukimura can surround himself in a red aura which increases his offensive powers and allows him to fly. * Fire Barrier: Yukimura creates a barrier of flames that he claims to be hotter than the sun (but this is likely hyperbole), he can also use this to launch forward and attack his enemy. * Grand Fireworks: (千両花火 Senryo Hanabi) Blows away the enemy with a flaming strike. * Ardent Flame: (烈火 Rekka) Repeatedly attacks his foes with rapid thrusts. * Great Wheel: (大車輪 Daisharin) Spins around, generating a whirlwind that blows away all foes nearby and leaves them prone to a follow-up attack. * Tiger Flames: (虎炎 Koen) Engulfs his fists with flame and punches through his targets, blasting through anything he cannot pierce. * Scarlet Sparrow Rising: (朱雀翔 Suzakushō) Attacks the opponent after a flying leap through the air. Key: Anime | Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Samurai Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes